Stregoni Benefici
by aaeris17
Summary: *SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY* Vampires have often been treated as creatures of horror and fear.  The Cullens have changed that myth and with one girl will change the myth forever.  However the Cullens have suddenly lost the protection of Aro of the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1: The Dress Rehearsal

Title: Stregoni Benefici

Author: aaeris17

Author's Notes:

Greetings readers! I just want to let you know that this is my first attempt at Twilight fanfiction and I am really excited with how the story is shaping up. The idea for this story came after I had the oddest and exceedingly normal dream that I married Edward but everything went nuts when this crazy witch showed up saying she was out to get me. The next day came this story inspired as always by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Rehearsal Dinner

Renee fingered the dress, "Is this antique silk?" Her frowning brows seemed to indicate that she was less than thrilled with the designer Italian piece, "It looks like something from--" she stopped herself short and forced a small smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes, "Mom, you hate weddings, don't pretend to like the dress,"

Renee dropped the piece of fabric she had been holding, "Honey, its just when you said designer Italian dress I was thinking--"

"It's still really nice of Esme and Carsille to do this," I interjected pulling the dress off the bed and shoving it back into the super long white bag that was taking up my entire closet at the moment.

Renee didn't say anything but I could tell that she was thinking _how could they actually be supportive of this wedding??!!_ My heart ached a little, but less than I thought it would. Somehow this wedding that I was still totally against was really acting like the ending of one chapter of my life and the beginning of my eternity.

"So, tell me, Dartmouth?" Renee got bubbly and excited. Its not everyday that your daughter against all odds goes to an Ivy league school--oh and marries a vampire but she didn't need to know that.

I resisted rolling my eyes and thought of my alibi as I showed Renee brochures of the campus and where Edward and I were thinking of living. Edward and I. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen as he so teased. Unless of course I wanted him to be Edward Swan.

"Well, honey, I just hope you're doing this for the right reasons," Renee said suddenly putting down the brochures.

"Mom, I'm not pregnant," I said for like the five hundredth time this summer and it was not easier as I blushed bright red thinking of Edward's promise to me and my desire to bind myself to him 'every human way possible' before I became a vampire.

"I know, but you don't think you're rushing things? Maybe see how things go at Darmouth before you tie yourself to this boy?" Renee said hopefully. Now I knew where Charlie was getting all those sly hints that I might find someone I like better at school.

"Mom!" I said exasperated and flung my hands up in the air, "What do I have to do to convince you Edward IS my life and I couldn't live without him AND--" I raised a hand to stop her, "I don't want to have to ever try to live without him again. This is it for me and I want--" I paused trying to find the right words to convey how I was feeling, "I want my forever to start now,"

There, that was smooth. Renee still looked dubious but then I gave her my I may be your daughter but I am so much more mature than you look and she smiled, "Well, I guess it was bound to happen eventually--I just really thought you hated the idea of binding yourself legally to a man," she murmured but gave me a hug regardless, "What time is the dress rehearsal?" She asked more joyously as she walked over to pick up her designer dress-- another Alice/Edward gift that had actually placated her when she found it was authentic Donatella Versace.

"Six-- and don't be late! Alice will flip out," I added with an impish smile. Alice, I was convinced, must have sat down and watched every wedding movie ever made and decided to top those by a factor of a thousand. She had even gotten herself one of those mini head pieces which really would have made her adorable were not she not barking at Jasper that the centerpieces were NOT completely center and that a dress rehearsal should be FULL dress and at that I put my foot down and said no.

"These jewels are impressive, Bells, I might have to borrow some," Renee murmured glancing at the glittery display on blue velvet cloth on my desk. I shook my head.

"Mom! If you don't leave now you'll never be ready in time and I'm sure Phil's bored," I pointed out and Renee snapped her gaze away from the jewels.

"Okay! Bye honey!" She breezed down the stairs and out the front door. I closed it heavily and leaned against it. Family.

Charlie sheepishly poked his head out of the kitchen, "Hey Bells,"

I scowled at him, "And when did you get home?"

"Fifteen minutes ago," he replied still sheepishly and strolled out into the main hall, "besides I figured I would see your mom tonight and all day tomorrow and this was a special time, for you two,"

I glared at him, "Time to get dressed, Dad," I said flatly walking back up the stairs.

"Hey if you really don't want to do this, it's not too late!" Charlie called up the stairs and I closed my door a little too loudly in response. Despite the grudgingly approval Charlie had given I bet he was still hoping for a last minute abandoning at the altar.

I flopped on my bed and pulled the pillow over my head.

"You could have had Vegas," Edward said as if he would have actually preferred Vegas over this enormous, old fashioned shindig Alice was becoming a dictator of.

I took the pillow off my face and felt my heart flutter again at the view of his perfectly chiseled face and golden eyes. His cold lips were in an almost mocking smile and I flung my pillow at him. He caught it easily and was on the bed in a single movement. He carefully put the pillow behind my head-- lifting my head up as if it was made of glass.

"That bad with Renee?" He said as he lay next to me, gorgeous reddish blond head propped up on one arm and the other hand playing with my stomach.

I frowned, "I feel like I have to defend every breath I take," I rolled over to face him, "At least those are numbered,"I teased leaning over to kiss him

Edward frowned slightly, "You can always change your mind," he muttered as I tried to keep my brain focused on breathing.

I shook my head, "No way," I said putting my hands on his chest, feeling the hard coolness through my hands, "These were your conditions and I'm not changing my mind pal," I smiled up at him and he smiled too, too irresistible for words.

"I guess I just don't know when to say no," he whispered his breath so sweet I was already forgetting to breathe. His lips pressed against mine like a refreshing breeze on a hot day and I found myself responding just as energetically as ever-- wrapping my legs around his solid body and trying to mold myself to him.

Edward's left hand was behind my neck in a heartbeat and his right hand trailing down the contours of my hips, my thigh and slightly skimming the bare skin exposed from my shorts. His fingers were barely skimming the surface of my skin and I was already shivering in delightful anticipation.

"You will be the death of me," Edward murmured against my collarbone, not daring to stray any further.

I nibbled his ear, "Kind of vice versa wouldn't you say?" I teased and smiled as he growled ever so slightly into my neck.

"Bella," he muttered pulling himself off me enough so he could look me in the eye, "Enough with the death jokes,"

I shrugged my shoulders as best as I could laying down, "Its not REALLY dying,"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Ask Carlisle what the medical definition is-- having no heartbeat constituents one of the requirements,"

I placed my hands on his chest and felt the cool smoothness, "That and no brain waves, do you have brain waves?" I asked suddenly curious what would happen if Edward was ever hooked up to a machine or put in a CT scan machine.

"Bel-la" Edward said exasperated, pulling himself off me completely.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I replied happily staring at him. He sighed.

"I never quite got the phrase," A pixie voice admitted. I jumped up to a sitting position, cracking my head delightfully against Edward's shoulder.

"Owww," I said rubbing my head, "I hope that doesn't bruise ALICE," I muttered as Edward placed one of his hands on my aching head--the perfect ice pack.

Alice shrugged her petite shoulders, "As maid of honor I was coming to get you dressed!" She grinned and pulled the rest of her body through the window

"I need to get that window sealed shut," I replied not moving off the bed.

"Won't be a problem in two weeks! Then I can just go through the front door," Alice winked as she pulled bag after bag with her into the window.

"WHAT are those?"I said pointedly wondering how she must have looked climbing up the tree and into the window with all those bags.

"Things I thought you might need," Alice chirped happily opening the bags and pulling out various cosmetics, different outfits, jewelry in addition to what Edward had already given me, and shoes, lots of shoes. I grimaced at the heels and looked helpfully towards Edward.

He tousled my hair and kissed my forehead, "See you at the altar," he teased moving towards the window.

I picked up a random stiletto and hurled it at him-- it missed him by a mile and stayed wedged in the wall. Edward hooted loudly and chuckling disappeared into the misty early evening.

I turned to look at Alice, "You know next time you and Jasper decide to marry, I'll be there, watching you," I threatened and Alice laughed.

"Oh come on Bells, you're only human once,"

"Yeah but I'll live long enough to pay you back,"I muttered underneath my breath as I headed for the shower to which was already muggy from Charlie's shower. I wrinkled my nose and decided that a definite perk of getting married was moving into the Cullen mansion. _And then every other mansion after that, _I thought with a slight heartache. We would be leaving Forks soon enough, I decided, without me getting melancholy.

I hurried back into my room which Alice had succeeded into turning into a mini beauty salon/ boutique. Outfits lined my bed with shoes underneath and my desk chair was turned into a hair station. I couldn't help but smile at Alice's generosity. She was literally bouncing from foot to foot as I sat down in the chair to let her do whatever she thought it was human maids of honor did for the rehearsal dinner.

Alice, I was forced to admit forty minutes later, was a minor genius when it came to transformations. I barely recognized myself in the mirror though I had hotly protested the curlers to no ado. My normally straight hair was in graceful waves , curls framing my face and cascading over my shoulders. Besides the framing curls, most of my hair was held back by a pearl beaded headband to match the small pearl studs in my ear that dangled when I shook my head.

"It'll be up tomorrow," Alice had said more to herself as she moved on to my make up. She was getting better at this. Must have been talking to Rosalie I laughed to myself as Alice made my carefully bite some tissue to blot the lipstick before she applied another layer.

"Perfect!" She squealed as I cautiously looked in the mirror again. I definitely did NOT look like Bella I thought as I turned my head from side to side. The Bella Swan I knew did not have large doe eyes framed with equally long lashes nor high cheekbones. Her lips did not pout pearly pink expressing innocence and her eyes did not SPARKLE without glitter, or tears.

"You like it," Alice said smugly and pulled my hand to look at the outfits, "Now, pick!"

I sighed, "Alice you already know which one I'm going to choose," I waved my hands over the outfits all no doubt selected by Alice in mind which ones I would keep and actually wear.

"I know but you're taking all the FUN out of it!" Alice almost whined and then in a flash her silver cell phone was to her ear and she was rolling her eyes and talking twice as fast as she normally did. My eyes bugged out as I tried to follow the three second conversation, "Edward says to tell you and Charlie the limo will be here in 30 minutes. Edward will get Renee and Phil and everyone else is meeting us there,"

"Cause everyone lives there," I added thinking of the glorious views of the Cullen mansion and how perfect it would be for anything. I had wanted to get married in the meadow, our meadow, but Edward was incredibly reluctant due to the entire rainy Washington weather ruining any outdoor bridal event. We were constructing an enormous tent in the backyard of the Cullen place with lots of flowers and candles and who knows what else Alice was doing merely for the dress rehearsal--which would be much smaller and inside the house.

I started to feel the palms of my hand sweating-- a wedding! A real wedding. I waited for the shudder but it didn't come. And when it didn't come I turned to see Alice already taking the tags off a deep blue dress--just the color Edward likes, haha. It was a cap sleeve v neck gown with a high waist and it was about knee length. I noticed that there was pearl piping around the bodice and I figured this is why Alice had picked the pearl and silver jewelry.

I obediently stepped into the dress and let Alice zip me up all the time searching for those awful stiletto shoes with the ribbons I knew would match the dress. Instead Alice hopped down and pulled out a shiny pair of patent closed toe kitten heel shoes--completely klutz proof, for the normal person!

"Ohh," I said as I took them from her hands. I couldn't believe she remembered how awkward I felt in those other shoes.

She briefly kissed my cheek, "This is your day, well today and tomorrow, and I want you to feel comfortable-- to feel like Bella,"

I suddenly felt like those stupid teary eyed brides you see on the reality TV shows who are angry and fuming all the way up to the wedding and then are like awwwww.

I shook my head, "To think it could be about me?" I teased and pretended I didn't see her stick her tongue out at me. I slid the shoes on, they were a little tight but beautiful.

"Okay! So I'm going to go enter from the front door!" Alice flashed me a smile before I asked when was she getting dressed.

The doorbell rang and even before I could leave my room I heard a cheerful, "Hi Charlie! You look great! Save me a dance! Is Bella dressed?"

Charlie laughed and I couldn't hear his reply. The next thing I knew Alice was in my room and ruffling through the bags again.

"Long time no see Bells," she winked at me pulling on a long muted satin silver dress I hadn't noticed before. Her spiky black head was gone and reappeared in seconds as she threw on what she informed me were Tahitian pearls that almost matched my set. Her dress hit mid calf and she pulled on an incredibly impossible black heel and looked around laughing.

Its mate was still hammered into the wall near the window where I had chucked it at Edward, "Oh Bella, I had almost forgotten about that!" Her eyes went foggy for a second and she grinned, "Car's here! I'll grab your purse!" She reached behind me and pulled out a matching clutch I had never seen before and shooed me out the door, somehow pulling the heel out of the wall and putting it on her foot in the process.

I shook my head, wondering if I would be this graceful as a vampire. I shut my bedroom door behind me and followed Alice down the stairs, more carefully despite the kitten heels.

Charlie chatting animatedly to Alice and she almost squealed when she saw me descending the stairs. Charlie stopped mid sentence and gave me that sickeningly sad look that made me almost regret leaving him for good in a few years. I mean, how long can I get away with looking eighteen? I don't care how healthy you eat and how often you exercise.

"Dad," I said exasperated and his mouth closed and he smiled.

"Looking good Bells, I never realized how grown up you really are," Was all he said in a choked voice, "Look car's here, come girls," Charlie was almost gruff as he held the door open for us. I gave him a sideways look and walked out to the stately town car that was meeting us. The driver gave Alice a wide wink and I laughed to see that it was Jasper, hiding in sunglasses and a suit. Alice pretended not to notice. After all only I knew that Alice and Jasper were actually married. Jasper was just Rosalie's brother to the rest of the human world.

Human world..how natural that was starting to come to me.

The ride to the Cullen mansion was quiet with Alice keeping up a playful banter and me being quiet.

Charlie clearly wasn't unhappy or thrilled but something else was bothering him. He kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye, like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to go about it.

Alice had a thoughtful look on her face and I guess she was trying to see what Charlie was going to do to but before we knew it we had arrived at the Cullens for the dress rehearsal. Charlie whistled, if Alice had gone all out for the graduation party, this was a Broadway Musical. The white lights surrounding the row of trees lining the driveway was back along with giant marble sculptures that portrayed scenes from Greek mythology I think. I could see that workers were still unloading truck after truck of just STUFF. I shot Alice a dirty look and she pretended to look out the window. This was about to be an episode of Platinum Weddings I thought disgustingly to myself as we pulled up in the little cul-de-sac in front of the Cullen house. A marble fountain portraying a fat little cherub playing the flute while dancing on one foot now stood in the little bare area in front of the house. Water spurted out of the cherub's flute and came up and splashed around him. Newly planted rose bushes surrounded the fountains base and I could see lilies growing in the fountain. I saw Renee gushing over the house and asking Phil to take her picture here, and here, and oh don't forget the little cupid.

My door opened and I grabbed Alice's arm, "I am SO not forgiving this," I muttered.

A cool hand took mine and I looked up into Edward's beautiful butterscotch eyes and I forgot everything I had been able to kill Alice over.

"Look at this way," Edward murmured as he kissed my lips softly to stop any protests, "No one will ever forget this,"

"And that's a good thing?" I replied softly trying so very hard to be angry.

I heard a polite clearing of the throat and turned to see Carlisle and Esme walking out of the house to greet Charlie. Carlisle looked happier than I had ever seen him. He wore a cream colored linen suit that accented Esme's beautiful caramel hair. She wore a buttercup yellow matron suit as she called it jokingly. A tank top with a high waisted A line skirt with a matching jacket. Not that any of the Cullens actually needed clothes to be beautiful. Clothes just seemed to take away from the grander picture I thought as I took in Edward in his gray tuxedo. I smiled broadly as the parents chatted and I nestled myself into Edward's side.

Everything was better when he was around, even at the worst, his simple presence was enough. I watched our two families cautiously interact and I had

another Anne of Green Gables flashback and I see another life: one where Charlie and Renee would have stayed together because there was no real bigger world outside Prince Edward Island and Charlie would have worshipped the ground Renee walked on and Renee would have made sure that I had every advantage I could growing up and when I would decide to stay in Green Gables with Edward she would have given in though not without wondering what else life could have held for me if I had left the island.

Rosalie and Emmett would have been long married with a gaggle of children running around on this, the day before our wedding. Alice newly pregnant, softened by hair that had never been shorn short and Jasper the life of the party. Suddenly I saw Carlisle aged, almost 50, graying thick hair and Esme, looking eternally young with her caramel streaked hair piled high on her head. She had one of her grandchildren in one arm and another by the hand, laughing as they pulled at her in both directions. Carlisle would have been the local doctor and Edward would take over the practice. The life that could have been and in the same flash all of that was gone and we were standing in the living room of the Cullen mansion. Charlie and Renee separated. Carlisle forever young. Rosalie always cold, childless, betrayed. Alice imitating human life and Jasper quietly haunted.

Edward squeezed my hand, "I wish I could have seen whatever it was that just made you look so peaceful and then so sad,"

I shook my head, feeling the curly wisps tickle the side of face, "Oh, just nothing," I smiled and reached up to kiss his chin, "Just getting lost in the moment,"

Edward chuckled, "Oh really? You're sure you're not thinking about tomorrow night?"

My cheeks flushed hotly. Edward was half angel and half devil. More devil than angel I thought as I looked into his enchanting face and thanked my blessings. We were safe now I thought to myself as Carlisle welcomed everyone to drinks and hor d'oeuvres in the tent outside. I couldn't help but notice the irony of a house full of vampires hiring caterers.

"Bella!" Alice bounded over and took my free arm and roped hers through mine, "You don't really hate it, do you?" she laid her head against mine and I sighed. I was such a sucked for guilt trips.

"Just promise me you'll never make me do this again," I said looking down at her. Alice flashed me a smile.

"Promise but you have GOT to convince Rosalie to let me do her next one! I am so GOOD at this!" Alice said out loud and ran towards Jasper.

I watched her retreating figure flit towards Jasper and I looked up at Edward who had an equally dumfounded look on his face.

"We will NEVER do this again, right?" I growled just in case he wasn't too clear that I was none too happy with all this lace, lights, and flowers.

"Nothing that you don't want to do," Edward said emphatically cupping my face with his hands.

I gave him a half smile and was about to say something when I tripped.

But Edward fell forward too. I wasn't the only one tripping. Everyone was falling down all around me, clutching tent posts and each other. I looked up at Edward who's face had gone ashen. I followed his line of sight and saw Alice frozen in place. Jasper was begging Alice inaudibly and Edward grabbed me and looked at me.

"Bella, you have to promise to stay quiet and don't say a word!" Edward pulled me towards the rest of the Cullen family who were creating a semi circle as they walked towards me.

Rosalie's face twisted in anger as Edward threw me behind them. He was in front of me with Carlisle on his right and Emmet on his left. Rosalie stood next to Emmet and Esme behind Emmet. Jasper flanked Carlisle's right and Alice Jasper's right.

My legs started becoming incapable of holding themselves up as the ground threatened to crack and break. Nobody could talk over the noise.

"INFIDELS!!!" A tearing scream followed the tidal wave like earthquakes that was bringing down the mountains around us. Edward and the rest of his family were dropping pretenses, everyone of them crouched, ready for battle. Edward was growling audibly and I was shaking, I couldn't help it. My legs felt like rubber and every single one of my hairs was standing on edge.

The rumbling came again and this time the ground started to give way. I heard Renee shriek and Charlie swear. Emmet seemed twice the size he normally was and Rosalie was bearing her teeth. All of them started to surround me, like a pack pretending the weak.

"Ali-" I tried to whisper but a glare from Rosalie stopped me.

"Don't say a word, Bella," Rosalie muttered almost so quietly I don't believe I heard her.

A cruel cackle of a laugh echoed across the mountains and down into the valley of the Cullen home.

"Come out, come out, pretty little child," it called and the voice turned into hundreds of demons singing in the deepest tones, reverberating into my very soul.

"IMPURE!" A shout came from somewhere in the heavens.

"UNCLEAN!"

"TRAITORS!!"

"WHAT IS A TRAITORS DEATH!" The feminine voice rang more strongly, clearly into the dwelling and I felt Edward move in the slightest direction towards the top of the drive that led down into the Cullen mansion.

"NO MERCY!" rang out the rest of the devil's choir.

By now I was so scared I couldn't look anywhere but into the grayness Edward's tuxedo. I prayed that Renee and Charlie and Phil were far away, running into the house out of fear. Suddenly with all my heart I wished that Jacob and the rest of the pack was here. Something about the voices made me think that this was no newborn vampire army trying to avenge some unseen slight. This was planned, organized, and done to such a perfection that we had stupidly been lulled into a sense of safety. We were like lambs being led to our slaughter.

I was a lamb being led to her slaughter.

The figured appeared suddenly, with a crack of lightning and wearing nothing but a silver cloak with a red lined hood, her face was hidden but her voice rung strong.

"Behold! Fools! You have been allowed to exist for too long. Your way of life is unnatural and you betray your brethren with your unclean ways! This marriage cannot be!" The voice suddenly seemed familiar and I almost whimpered. Jane.

"Jane! What a surprise!" Carlisle's voice rang out equally loud and clear. His boasted of friendliness and no harm.

"Carlisle! The affection Aro showed you is now over! You have lost his protection! You failed in your promise! AND NOW THE TRUE REIGN OF THE VOLTURI SHALL BEGIN!" Jane cackled menacingly and stayed above us hovering, "Give me the human girl, I have wanted her from the first time I learned of her," Jane purred, almost sighing with desire.

I felt a hand grip my wrist and it was not Edward's. Rosalie's nails were digging into my wrist and she pulled my hand towards her without any vampire noticing any movement.

"Bella if you never trusted me before, please do so now," she said in such a soft voice it sounded like it was inside my head. I didn't shake my head or anything, digging my free hand into Edward's back, "He knows what I'm about to do, just go with this, it might hurt a little,"

"I am sorry Jane! I am not sure I understand what has happened with Aro? Has my friend retired from his long held post?" Carlisle called back taking a step towards Jane and suddenly the mountains seemed to hiss at us. Emmett and Edward growled loudly as Emmett took two steps forward to block Rosalie.

"Retired! Oh Carlisle I regret I did not know you when you were with Aro, he always had the most fond memories of your conversations," Jane laughed like a little girl.

I suddenly realized what Carlisle was trying to do and then it clicked what was about to happen.

"Oh no, Ed-" I whispered as Rosalie snapped my wrist, pulling me away from Edward and into Jasper's waiting arm.

"STOP THEM!" Jane shrilled and I heard Edward roar with anger and Emmett match his ferocity but then I was gone.

It was worse than that first time on Edward's back through the woods with my eyes open. Jasper was struggling to get a firm hold on me and already I could feel bruises forming.

I tried to open my mouth but I felt like I would vomit. Tears flowed freely from my wrist which I am quite sure was fractured as well as my heart. What had happened now?

Suddenly we were at a cliff I don't think I had ever seen before in any of my mountain hikes and I wondered how far from Forks we were.

Jasper stopped and looked down into my face, "Bella, can you swim?" He asked softly. I couldn't answer, I was frozen in shock and fear. Jasper shook me, "Bella!"

I nodded swiftly and began to crane my neck to see where we were but Jasper's hand stopped me.

"Hold on tight, don't let go until I tell you to and take a deep breath and CLOSE your eyes!" Jasper ordered and began to jog backwards.

My head was spinning in circles and I found my voice, "Edward, where's Edward?" I began shrieking trying to stand up and Jasper held on more tightly and he paused as we were fifty feet from the edge where we had been standing.

"Take that breath and hold your questions, Bella," Jasper was emanating waves of calming feelings and despite my sheer panic I held my tongue and took a deep breath.

Suddenly we were running and my scream was caught in my throat. We were flying, and then we were falling, falling hard and fast. Jasper's arms tightened around me and I let myself be nearly crushed in his granite grip as the black cold water surrounded us.

* * *

Please read and review!!! Thanks!! 


	2. Chapter 2: La Push

Title: Stregoni Benefici

Author: aaeris17

Author's Notes: I am so sorry it took so long to update! I was so excited about the story until I started reading so many others and got slightly discouraged. But courageous fans, fear not! My muse is back, chapter 3 is in the works and don't worry I will not keep Edward and Bella apart!

As always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Any ideas or thoughts are appreciated!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: La Push

My first ridiculous thought as the water sucked all my breath out was that Edward and Charlie are SO going to KILL me when they find out I jumped off a cliff again.

I was too scared to open my eyes. Iron bands held me close and I was having flashbacks to almost drowning. I kept waiting for Jacob to pull me out. History was repeating itself.

Except this time, it was something else that threw me to the surface where I took in an icy lung full of cold, pure air. I tried to open my eyes but my hair was everywhere. I sputtered and tried to tread water but the currents were far too strong-- again.

"BELLA!" Jasper shouted and appeared next to me. He shook his hair out of his eyes and he held an arm out, "Grab on and climb on to my back," He was yelling over the crashing waves that threatened to separate us.

This was easier said then done-- everything I got closer to Jasper I felt like I was being pulled away. Finally Jasper grabbed my wrist and yanked roughly. I mentally added a dislocated shoulder to my fractured wrist whose pain I was not feeling somehow. Holding onto him was like trying to grip a slippery rock that was forever moving. Jasper looked back at me almost knocking me off his back.

"Relax, Bella, I have a plan," he whispered into my ear, "Now lock your arms around my neck and don't worry about how hard-- I've got you. Don't worry, I've got you," Jasper said reassuringly putting his left arm across his body and held my locked arms tightly against his own body, "And don't worry, we're also not going underwater again anytime soon,"

I nodded, hoping he couldn't feel my chattering teeth against his neck. We were swimming seemingly to the other side of the world, I had no idea where we were going. And all I could think about as Jasper did some sort of super hero side stroke was where was Edward and what had happened to my family?

Many minutes later, what felt like hours but was in reality like thirty minutes we were reaching calmer waters and Jasper began walking on the bottom of the lake. As my shaken feet reached the sandy bottom I accepted Jasper's arms and let him carry me up and lay down against some driftwood.

"Just breathe, Bella, just breathe," Jasper instructed and I felt that if I had any energy I would bend my head down between my knees and try to stop hyperventilating. Jasper quickly started on a small driftwood fire close to me, "We won't be here long. Just long enough--"

"To stink up the entire area," an all too familiar voice barked. Out of the evening shadows came two large beings and as the blue light fell on the long lean face of Sam and Jacob I started crying huge tears.

Jacob's face flickered to me and back to Jasper, "What the hell did you do blood sucker! You've already violated the treaty!" He growled taking a step closer to Jasper.

Jasper raised both his hands up in a surrender position, "I had no choice, Jacob. There was no where else that was safe for her,"

"Safe for her or safe for you? Where's her leech husband anyway? Finally left her again did he? I knew it wouldn't last," Jacob smirked and finally remembered that I was still crying, harder now knowing that Edward was indeed lost to me for now. Not knowing if he had died. Or what Jane was planning to do with them.

"Hey, Bells, stop crying, calm down, tell me what happened, why are you soaking wet?" The old Jacob was back in a second, crouching down, moving his arms like he wanted to hug me but staying back. I cried harder.

"Where is Edward?" Sam asked trying to keep the peace. Probably feeling the huge waves of calm rolling off of Jasper.

Jasper looked Sam straight in the eyes, "We were at the wedding rehearsal when the Volturi attacked,"

Sam and Jacob hissed and I choked on a sob. Jacob's eyes turned back to me, so large and black that I felt myself wanting to curl up in his warmth and just drown in it, forgetting my sorrows. Jacob reached down and tore off a massive chunk of his sweat pants, rubbed it in his hands and offered it to me.

I accepted the makeshift hanky gracefully. This was all he could offer and I could never ask for me. My days of hurting Jacob were over and I would not do so tonight. I struggled to stay calm as Jasper started talking again.

"Jane, one of the higher in commands told us that Carlisle, and we as a family, had lost Aro, the leader of the Volturi's, protection for our treacherous and unnatural ways," Jasper explained and trying to hide a smirk as Sam and Jacob's face held the same unbelievable thought that the Cullens were the unnatural ones. "I don't know if she brought the Volturi army with her or not, all I knew was that Edward promised me if he couldn't protect Bella to get her out of the situation and bring her here and take her to Billy," Jasper looked away from Sam to Jacob, "Your grandfather and my father made a truce, a treaty we were forced to break and I will pay with my life if that is the pound of flesh you desire. Just please, save Bella, she's done more for us than we ever thought possible in our bleak existence," Jasper's voice got soft and less authoritative, "She reminded all of us of what it was like to live again, to dream," Jasper held us arms out, in sacrifice, "I promise I will not struggle,"

"No!" I cried out reaching my arm to stop Jasper but Jacob grabbed it quickly. His hot touch burned my cold skin and I saw his nose wrinkle quickly to see if he could smell me as Bella-- or as something else. His eyes were unreadable.

"There will be no need for this," Sam said in a quiet voice that pained me to hear. Jacob had told me that Sam hated me the most for forgiving Edward and going back to him, "We will need to get the pack together and find a way to hide Bella. This Volturi is not just a threat to the leec-Cullens but to us as well. Last time I checked with Carlisle they had no idea we existed, correct?" Sam turned his dark head to me and Jasper. Jasper continued to hold his arms out but his face was softening as he nodded in agreement, "Then we shall keep it that way. Jacob, alert the others and I will take Bella with me,"

Jacob nodded quickly and phased in a flash of blue fire as he disappeared back into the shadows. I watched him retreat and saw Sam's copper hand in front of me, "Come with me, Bella,"

I struggled to my feet, my dress sticking to me and I shivered violently, "But--Jasper! Edward! Charlie!" I started hyperventilating but Jasper came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward will know where to find you. He will come to you before the night is out," Jasper whispered and Sam failed to hide a scowl. Clearly this was all part of same maniacal contingency plan no one had ever bothered to fill me in on.

"But--where are you going?" I whimpered holding his cold hand in mine. Jasper the one I had always thought was only part of the Cullens for Alice was proving himself a true Cullen and a true brother to me.

He put his hand close to my face, not touching it but smiling sadly, "I have to make sure everyone is okay. I think the Volturi are just checking to see if we held to our promise, but--" Jasper tried to smile quickly, to cover the hanging what if in the air.

I swallowed hard and refused to let any more tears come to my eyes. I didn't want Edward to see this face in Jasper's mind when Jasper found Edward and I knew he would. The Cullens were nothing but resilient. I bit my lower lip and stopped almost smiling. I nodded briefly and Jasper turned to Sam.

The two stared at each other for a second before Sam held his hand out and Jasper shook it briefly.

"We will take care of her. Nobody will find her," Sam reassured him and Jasper took one last long look at me and winked.

"Emmett's right, nothing is ever dull when you're around," He smiled and was off, back into the water.

I stared at him, he was gone. Melted into the darkening black water and heading only God knows where. My mind was flashing back to Edward. His face when he had seen me get out of the car with Alice and Charlie.

I never even got to kiss him goodbye. I thought as Sam lifted me to my feet.

"What happened Bella? Why are the Volturi after you?" Sam asked quietly as we walked back to the main reservation. I sighed.

"That's a long story," I said hesitantly not wanting to tell Sam the reason why they were so bent on catching me.

"We have some time," Sam gestured to the long road. I felt my face smile a little and fall again. This was going to be a long walk.

I began with Edward's suicidal trip to Italy and I saw Sam struggle to hide his emotions.

"These Volturi--they keep the, vampire peace?" Sam said quietly as I paused thinking of how history was repeating and I was going to lose Edward all over again.

"You could say that. Like Carlisle said, he spent much time with Aro one of the founders of the family but they disagreed over Carlisle's--choice in diet," I managed to squeak out.

Sam looked thoughtful, "So Edward was going to expose himself to the whole city and make the Volturi kill him?"

I nodded, briskly wiping my eyes, "Yeah,"

"Because his sister, Rosalie right? Told him you had killed yourself by jumping off a cliff?"

I nodded again and Sam shook his head, "That's the reason Alice came back, to see if Charlie was okay and what had happened,"

"And Edward-- when he called to confirm with Charlie he ended up talking to Jacob and Jacob said Charlie was at the funeral? Wow," Sam was deep in thought, "He was really going to off himself by a herd of Vampires? And why didn't the Volturi kill him?"

I swallowed, "Because I arrived in time to stop him from entering the sunlight but it was late because the Volturi were already waiting for him,"

"Why do they want him so bad?"

I hesitated, "For his mind reading power. They wanted him to join their family,"

Sam growled, his hair bristled up and I felt scared for the briefest of second, "So what happened?"

I told him about the Volturi lair. Emphasizing their power and the sheer force the Cullens were up. I shakingly described what Jane could do and the promise that Alice had made to Aro about converting me.

"But why you? I understand the blood temptation, but what else do they know that we don't?" Sam interrupted me.

I sighed and I gestured to my head with my hand, "They can't get into my head. None of their psychic powers work on me and they want me to be vampire and join them as part of their--army,"

"Is that why they're here now? To collect on their due?" Sam seemed to grow in size and he walked a few steps away from me.

"I don't know!" I said in frustration, "Aro was very amiable when I told him I didn't want to join the Volturi and they can't FORCE anyone to join unless--" Suddenly my throat was dry and I couldn't breathe.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" Sam was calmed down and back by my side in a second.

I screwed my eyes up shut to stop the tears, "Unless they had collateral, something to bargain with,"

"The Cullens, Charlie, Renee," Sam said slowly.

I nodded, hoping and praying that I was incredibly wrong and that I would wake up and Edward would be there, smiling over whatever book he was pretending to read.

"They want Edward and Alice," I whispered into the dead silence, "Aro had a vision where he saw Alice and Edward by his side and they'll do it to keep me safe and Aro knows that I'll do it to save them," I swallowed hard wondering why no one had thought of this before.

We were near Sam and Emily's house now. It was lit up with lights and I could smell food.

"We thought it would be better if you stayed with us--just for the night," Sam shifted uncomfortably as we walked to his door. The unspoken thought of Jacob hovered between us.

I nodded and my mouth was beginning to water. I had eaten practically nothing today.

Emily opened the door and she did not look happy. I swear if she could she would have growled. She looked to Sam and Sam just shook his head.

"Eat something, Bella, the guys are just around the corner. I'll meet with them and be back shortly," He almost put his hand on my shoulder, but stopped himself, "Well," he started but stopped.

Emily followed him towards the back door and I was left in the warm kitchen. I remembered the first time I had been here and how happy we had all been. I could almost hear the boys and see them fighting over the food. I sighed and glumly sat down in the same place I had before and put my head in my arms. Edward...

"You're dripping wet, Bella!" Emily said suddenly as if she just realized I was there.

My head snapped up and I realized that I was probably dripping water all over her kitchen.

"Oh! Sorry, Emily, Could I just--" I jumped out of the chair and started to walk towards where I think the bathroom was but another chair interupted my path and I started to fall head first but Emily caught me by my bare shoulders.

I stared into her beautiful but scared face and saw her big brown eyes full of pity, "Oh, Bella," she whispered sadly and helped me up, "Come on, let's get you dried up and in bed,"

My stomach growled and she laughed lightly, "And some food, you need rest," She admonished. I was about to protest that there was no way I could sleep after all that had happened today but she held her hand up, "I have an old recipe that will help you sleep deeply tonight. Tomorrow you start a great journey,"

I wanted to ask where but she had already placed great fluffy towels and a robe in my arms and placed me into the bathroom.

I sighed and hung up the towels and the robe Emily had gratefully placed in the pile of fluff and began to peel off my slick dress. My eyes watered as I thought about Alice and how much energy and care she had put into selecting this outfit and all she had done for me today--tomorrow.

The hot water helped mix my tears so I couldn't feel myself crying in the shower. The eve of my wedding day and it would never happen now. I wrapped myself in the robe and made an attempt to dry my hair but nothing could hide my puffy red eyes.

"Bella," Emily softly knocked and popped her head in, "Come sit with me and have some dinner,"

I mechanically sat down and allowed Emily to serve me hot chili and some cornbread but I could barely swallow any of it. I ate enough to please Emily who asked me to come get her if I felt hungry at all during the night. She settled me into the pull out couch in the den and closed the door.

I punched the pillow and cried into it until I was just completely bereft of all my tears._ Where was Edward? What had happened? Was Jane hurting them? Would she convince them to join her? How were they planning on escaping? HAD they escaped? _Fear was churning my insides and I stared up at the ceiling.

"She's sleeping," Emily whispered furiously and I quickly turned on my side to feign sleep.

The door cracked and a large shadow fell over me.

"I should have gone. He sent me an invitation and I could have gone," Jacob whispered. My heart leapt in my chest and I struggled not to move.

"What would you have done? Exposed yourself to the vampire mafia?" Sam growled quietly, "Come on, we have to go,"

They closed the door and I heard them walking away. Edward had invited Jacob to the wedding? Jacob wasn't going to come?! I put my fist in my mouth.

The house stirred with sounds. I heard padded feet walking around and I knew that sleep wasn't coming to me tonight. My heart felt empty-- it was Edward leaving all over but me knowing that I was the reason we were torn apart. I sucked in a big breath to stop any other tears that were threatening to come. I refused to be the damsel in distress.

I pushed open the den door and walked quietly into the kitchen and saw Emily with her back to me, sipping a cup of tea and staring at the kitchen door. She heard me and got up to pour me a cup as well.

"I know you don't want it--but it always gives me something to do with my hands," She smiled handing me a steaming cup of peppermint tea. Emily gestured that I sit down with her. She was wearing a worn robe and her hair fell, framing her misshapen face.

I politely sipped at the tea. Emily's gesture reminded me so much of Esme and my own mother that I felt one small tear leak out the side of my eye. I hastily wiped it away with the cuff of my robe and looked up to see Emily's great brown eyes staring at me. One full of concern and love and the other slightly puckered.

"I know what it is to have a love you cannot fight," she whispered slowly holding her head down, letting her hair fall like a curtain, "There are so many what ifs that if I stopped to think about all of them I would become crazier than I already am. Who am I thwart Leah's destiny? To interfere with Sam's life?" Emily shook her head, "I love Leah like a sister--but the love I have for Sam is greater than the love I have for my own life," She said carefully pulling her hair back from her scarred face, "I can stand the accusatory look in her eyes because I know when she finds her love, she too will forgive me,"

I nodded starting to figure out where she was heading, Jacob.

Emily reached out a lean brown hand, soft on my bare hand, "You are his first love and not his last love. I know you loved him but even if you were together and Edward had appeared later, you would have gone to him, like the moon circling the Earth we are called to our soul mates and no force on Earth can break that.

"I know that Sam and the rest of the pack do not want me to tell you this but they are not women," she said suddenly, "Women are made of a mettle not of this Earth, Bella, and we can handle the greatest and worst of life's gifts," she sighed, "Sometime last week your friend Alice Cullen had a vision that this girl child, Jane, would try and overthrow Aro but she cannot do that without the backing of these other two creatures who sit as a trinity with Aro or so I understand. Carlisle, good man, phone Billy and asked to meet, to create a contingency plan should the worst happen and Jane come after you to use you--" Emily looked at me closely, as if expecting some unknown trait to suddenly appear and when I stared back at her just as confused and normal looking as her, she continued, "To get you to a safe place," she finished.

"But--" I started and looked down into my tea, "Where, how?" I said helplessly.

Emily sighed and looked back at the kitchen door past my head, "You know I never sleep when I know they're out. The wondering and the not knowing is the worst,"

I nodded not wanting to think about where Edward was.

"Anyways, Bella, as far as Alice could tell this morning, Aro was unaware Jane had gone off on this mission. And your story tells us that Jane has exposed herself to humans breaking one of the Volturi's principal rules," Emily said with a slight sneer to her tone. I smiled. She couldn't help it. There was no secret underground werewolf cult trying to suck the human world dry slowly and maintain peace at the same time.

"Bella, are you listening?" Emily smiled.

I nodded and then shook my head and she rolled her eyes, "I don't know how well Carlisle and Edward's plan worked but I have faith in them and I have faith in Sam-- and no before you start I don't know what the plan was," she took my hand again, "But tomorrow morning, you start for the meeting place bright and early," she sighed.

My head jerked up. Why was I FOREVER being left out of plans? I mean I could see that Edward wouldn't want to worry me if nothing came of this. Alice's visions can be thwarted but if everyone KNEW but--they didn't know.

I heard growling and snapping and I jumped up in my chair.

"Easy boys! I don't taste good!" An all too voice giggled and knocked politely on the door.


End file.
